Mister Mr Right
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Portlyn has always had it out for Sonny. So when she invites Sonny to her birthday party, Chad eagerly agrees to escort her. But what will happen when Portlyn sees Sonny and Chad together? And is this actually more than just annother "fake date?"


**A/N: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Chance of Snow. I just needed a break but I will work on it tomorrow night or so. Hope you all enjoy this! I don't own SWAC. **

**Mister Mr. Right**

Sonny Munroe almost couldn't believe it as she clutched the red envelope in her hands. She could barely believe that she had actually gotten an invitation to Portlyn's party. Sure, Sonny and Portlyn were like oil and water but that didn't mean they couldn't be civil every once in awhile, right? Sonny lifted the flap of the envelope and sure enough, there was her invitation.

"What is _that_?" Tawni demanded as she entered into their dressing room, "Wait…is that what I _think_ it is?" Before Sonny could answer, Tawni continued, "That _is_ what I think it is! Sonny Munroe, you cannot – and I repeat: _cannot_ – go to Portlyn's party!"

"And why not?" Sonny demanded, "I mean, Portlyn and I may not be close friends or anything…"

"_Close friends_? Sonny, the girl hates your guts!" Tawni said bluntly as she gave her styled hair a flip.

"But then why would she invite me to her party?" Sonny asked, blinking in confusion.

"Because she hates you," Tawni shrugged as if that was an answer in itself. Upon seeing Sonny's bewildered complexion, Tawni sighed – as if it would put her out of her way to explain – and continued on saying, "Look, Portlyn hates you; everyone knows that. The reason she invited you is probably because she wants to embarrass you in front of everyone. They're will be countless cameras and paparazzi there and she probably just wants to plaster your face all over the gossip blogs."

"But I don't understand…"

"Are you _that _naïve?" Tawni asked, "She doesn't like you. She invited you to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"But…I never gave her a reason not to like me," Sonny bit her lower lip, trying to understand just why exactly Portlyn wouldn't like her. They hadn't talked much and Sonny was never rude or unpleasant towards her.

Her comment sent Tawni into a fit of shrill giggles, "Oh, Sonny!" She shrieked, "You are too much! You gave her the biggest reason to hate you! Chad Dylan Cooper – _her_ Chad Dylan Cooper – likes you!"

"Wait? _What_?" Sonny gasped, not believing her own ears.

"Chad likes you. _Please_," Tawni scoffed, "As if you don't know! He's been fawning for you ever since you came here, Sonny! It's been driving Portlyn crazy! Anyways, whatever you do, you _cannot_ go to that party!"

Sonny contemplated everything Tawni said. Did Chad really like her? Was that really the reason Portlyn didn't like her because…because she was jealous? The idea made Sonny beam.

"Oh," Sonny smirked, "I am _going_ to that party tomorrow night. I, unlike some, am not afraid of Portlyn."

"I-I…I'm not afraid of her," Tawni stammered, "She's just…_intimidating_. I mean, what girl wouldn't be if she wore steel-toed penny loafers. It's just a little concerning but I am _not_ by any means afraid of her."

"Good to know," Sonny grinned, "So you'll go with me?"

"I would," Tawni answered truthfully, "If I had been invited."

"Wait," Sonny paused, "You weren't invited?"

Tawni was suave and graceful. She was popular and beautiful and Sonny wasn't quite sure why she was providing her arch-enemy (second to Chad) with so many kind attributes nor was she sure why Tawni wouldn't receive an invite.

"Nope," Tawni shrugged as if it wasn't much of a big deal, "I mean, no one from So Random has ever been invited. It's kind of in the secret code of our two shows – we are not to be seen together at social events – ever."

"But Chad invited us to his party," Sonny remembered the huge, gaudy cardboard cutouts and egotistical voiceover recordings.

"Well," Tawni smiled, "He invited _you_."

"And you too," Sonny protested, as if trying to defend herself.

"But if _I_ were to decline his invitation, I am sure he wouldn't have flipped out on me like he did you. Face it, Chad likes you Sonny and that is why you can't be seen at Portlyn's party. She will destroy you!"

"Tawni," Sonny rolled her eyes, "I am not scared of her. _Let_ her try to pull something! But I will be there and I won't fall for anything she tries to pull," Sonny exclaimed stubbornly.

Tawni merely shrugged before excusing herself to go take a nap. Meanwhile, Sonny stormed out of the dressing room and made her way towards the dressing room marked "C.D.C." in gold lettering. She didn't even bother knocking on the door before barging in. Chad was sitting in his chair, looking at himself in the mirror. He jumped at her enterance.

"Sonny?"

"Chad, we need to talk," Sonny said, sitting down on his leather couch.

"No one said you could come in here," Chad stood from the chair, "And no one said you could sit on my couch either."

Sonny rolled her eyes at his usual behavior. It wasn't unusual for Chad to go off on her for something like that and sure, she was a little rude but Sonny couldn't even count the times Chad had barged into her room without knocking and demanding advice or something. In fact, it had become a ritual between the two of them.

"Chad…" Sonny looked at him, her eyes pleading. He sighed and sat down on the couch beside her. Chad would never admit this but he had a soft spot for the peppy little girl from Wisconsin. She was sweet (stupid sweet!) and for some reason, he liked that in her.

"Alright," he just had to give in, "Spill."

"Well, I got invited to Portlyn's party tomorrow and…"

"You're not going," Chad said without batting a lash.

"Excuse me?" Sonny shot him a sideways glance.

"You're not going. Trust me on this, Sonny, Portlyn is up to no good. She…well…she isn't exactly fond of you," Chad quickly regained his usual composure and added, "Not that I can really blame her but she has something up her sleeve. If you go to that party, you're basically dead."

Sonny shook her head, thinking everyone was overreacting towards the situation. Perhaps Portlyn was trying to be nice, or perhaps she did have some-sort-of evil plan up her sleeve. So what if she did? It wouldn't be the end of the world. Sonny was nothing new to evil plans, especially considering she had some of her own.

"But…I kind of wanted to go. If I don't, she'll think she won."

Chad didn't really know what to say to that. Of course Portlyn would gloat more so than usual if Sonny didn't show up. That's what she wanted, she wanted her not to show up, she wanted her to be scared of her. Of course, Sonny wasn't afraid of anyone.

"You could…go with someone. Someone that would…I dunno, back you up?" Chad suggested.

"True," Sonny nodded, "But no one from So Random was invited."

"Then take someone that's not from So Random," Chad shrugged as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Like who?"

"Like…someone who's familiar with Portlyn and her stunts. Like someone who can have your back throughout the party. Someone who can be sort of like a…fake date."

"Oh," Sonny nodded, catching on, "So, you're willing to be like my…."

"Escort," Chad answered for her, "And yes, I am."

"But why?" Sonny asked. Chad never really seemed to care before. Why now?

"Because," Chad shrugged, "Who will I fight with if Portlyn kills you tomorrow? I mean, I need someone to keep me on my toes. Where would I be without you, Munroe?"

Sonny laughed, shaking her head at his comment before excusing herself back to her dressing room.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, alright?" Chad called after her.

"Don't be late," Sonny smirked, "I know how you take _forever_ to do your hair…" She quickly ducked and shut the door behind her just before a pillow smacked her in the face.


End file.
